Sucia envidia
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tomoko siente envidia porque Akane y Chinatsu tienen mucha más oportunidad de estar cerca de Akari, pero de alguna manera encontrará una solución para ello. Oneshot AkarixTomoko para mi amiga Fergie.


**Advertencia: **Antes de poner cara de WTF por leer esto y escribirme cosas raras en el buzón de reviews, aclaro que este fic va por petición de una amiga que le gusta el emparejamiento AkarixTomoko. No es idea mía, pero tampoco me pareció mal desarrollar este fic. Ahora que están avisados todos, Yuruyuri no me pertenece y blablabla... ¡Ahora a disfrutar!

**Sucia envidia**

Tal vez fue cuando la vio por primera vez, pero estaba claro que sentía una atracción insana hacia la hermana pequeña de su amiga. No debía ser posible que algo así esté pasando, pero el problema era que sí estaba pasando. Tomoko se había enamorado desde el mismo primer instante que vio a la hermana de Akane.

No podía ser correcto algo como eso, se trataba de que quería tener algún tipo de relación con Akari, una chica mucho menor que ella, y también era consciente de que Akane la cuidaba como si se tratase de un tesoro, sin comprender del todo porqué. Aún si llegase a tener el atrevimiento de decirle lo que sentía, todavía tenía que hacer frente a varias dificultades adicionales. Era poco probable que Akane se lo tomase bien si la descubría, así que lo primero sería obviamente evitar que se dé cuenta.

* * *

**Casa Akaza**

Finalmente Tomoko entra y pasa la primera media hora estudiando con Akane, pero de vez en cuando mira por encima para ver a Akari, quien al parecer estaba estudiando con su hermana Chinatsu. Se sentía mal por envidiar a su hermana y a su amiga porque al menos ellas sí podían estar cerca de Akari de vez en cuando, mientras que ella no tenía tal privilegio.

-¿No quieres takoyaki?- pregunta por cuarta vez Akane al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, pero esta vez logró traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí claro, gracias- toma uno y empieza a comer para descansar del árduo estudio.

Todo parecía ir bien en este punto, hasta que llegó Akari para pedirle ayuda a su hermana, para mala suerte de nuestra prota (en el fic, quiero decir) pelirrosa.

-Onee-chan, Chinatsu-chan y yo no logramos comprender este problema de cálculo, y por eso quiero que me ayudes ¿Podrías hacerlo, por favor?

-Clari que sí, Akari. Ven aquí y te ayudo- hace espacio y la invita a sentarse, a lo que Akari acepta gustosa.

¿Qué demonios se habrá puesto Akari que olía tan bien? Al parecer se perfumó o algo para una salida, o tal vez haya sido una muestra de algún centro comencial, pero el caso era que olía estupéndamente. A Tomoko le extrañaría si Akane no percibe ese exquisito aroma que llamaba a quedarse cerca de la muchachita por bastante tiempo. Por un momento sólo ve cómo Akane le indicaba cómo dar con las respuestas, pero estaba también pensando en acercarse en cuanto tenga la oportunidad ¡Sorpresa! Akane pausa su explicación para ir un momento al baño, una oportunidad única en la vida para Tomoko.

-Bueno, entonces si lo que onee-chan dijo es verdad, entonces debía calcular esto así y...- no era oportuno interrumpirla repasando la fórmula de su hermana, pero Tomoko ya no aguantaba más.

-¿Akari-chan?- la chiquilla voltea a verla- Pareces una buena chica ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de mi hermana?

-Pues si no mal recuerdo, desde que Chinatsu-chan se unió al club de entretenimiento, en ese momento creía que aún existía el club de la ceremonia del té- reseña algo divertida ante el recuerdo de ese día.

-Ya veo. Chinatsu es muy afortunada de tener una amiga tan linda como tú.

-¡Vamos, tampoco es para tanto!- se pasa la mano por la nuca algo apenada por semejante alago de parte de la pelirrosa.

Tomoko da un rápido vistazo para cerciorarse que Akane aún no regresara, y vuelve al tema central.

-Dime, Akari-chan ¿Estás saliendo con alguien o algo así?- Akari se sonroja un poco y luego niega con la cabeza- Ya veo. Al parecer no tienes a nadie aún. Supongo que podría aprov... ayudarte a conseguir una cita si tienes intención de hacerlo.

Ese golpe no fue el mejor que pudo haber dado, pero igual tenía que decirle algo luego de la tímida respuesta de Akari. Finalmente llegó Akane e interrumpió (sin saber) el intento de avance de Tomoko. No pudo evitar sentirse algo frustrada por no lograrlo, pero estaba decidida a confesarse a Akari a como diera lugar.

* * *

**Algunos días después**

La frustración parecía reacia a abandonar a Tomoko en todo este tiempo, no pudo volver a hablar a solas con Akari desde aquella vez, y eso no le sentó nada bien. No tenía la opción de intentar escurrirse a su habitación teniendo a Akane muy cerca, ni teniendo además a Chinatsu y las otras amigas de Akari tan cerca de ella. Parecía una misión imposible por más que intentara encontrar algún hueco por donde colarse o alguna oportunidad inexistente. Si no podía entrar en la habitación de Akari ni estar a solas con ella en la sala, la respuesta tal vez sea la opción más desesperada y arriesgada de todas las que había estudiado; tendría que encontrarse con ella fuera de casa.

La solución tenía que ser lenta y muy metódica, o de lo contrario tendría que resignarse a estar frustrada y envidiar a Akane y Chinatsu por el resto de su vida. Lo primero fue dejarle una nota a escondidas en su ropa de modo que nadie se diera cuenta, con el propósito de citarla en un centro comercial en específico, y finalmente esperar que Akari no fuese a decirle a nadie, o al menos que para cuando lo pueda leer no tenga tiempo para decirle a Akane. Ya las cartas estaban echadas.

* * *

**Centro comercial**

La espera se había tornado tortuosa a pesar de que aún era temprano. No era el sólo hecho de la espera, sino el haber escuchado accidentalmente la conversación de su hermana con Kyouko por teléfono la noche anterior. Chinatsu en un par de ocasiones le gritaba a la rubia que dejara de molestarla por aquel momento cuando besó a Akari. Genial, los labios de Akari ya han sido tomados por primera vez, qué suertuda ha sido Chinatsu. También supo por accidente que Akane tenía toda una colección de artilugios escondidos que trataban de Akari e incluso había ropa interior de ella robada. Entonces Akane también estaba enamorada de la pequeña pelirroja, pero lo mejor fue simplemente pretender que no vio nada.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que a pesar de todo aún podía contar con que no tenía competencia- se dijo a sí misma mientras revolvía algo del helado que se había derretido dentro del vaso.

Aún no era la hora para que llegara Akari, pero aún así llegó y además sola. Fue un alivo para Tomoko, pero a la vez se sentía un poco mal por albergar ese sentimiento de envidia hacia Akane y Chinatsu. Intentaba justificarse en que su amiga y Akari eran hermanas, pero no le era tan fácil encontrar una buena excusa en relación a Chinatsu. Amigas, de aproximadamente la misma edad, van a la misma escuela... ¿Es que no podía encontrar un solo argumento en contra para excusar su envidia a su propia hermana? Al parecer no por ahora, más bien era ella la que contaba con varios puntos en contra a hacer algo como esto, pero simplemente no podía contenerse, y con eso trataba que fuera suficiente.

-¡Hola, Akari-chan! Estoy aquí- levanta su brazo para captar la atención de la pelirroja y empezar con esa cita.

-Oh, no sabía que también estabas aquí- se sorprende al ver que la hermana de su amiga fue la primera persona que pudo encontrar al llegar.

-Has llegado bastante temprano.

-Es que no quería llegar tarde para saber quién me ha invitado a venir aquí, y por eso me adelanté- al menos la pelirrosa podía considerar como un buen paso el que Akari tomara con seriedad este encuentro-. Por cierto, ¿qué te trae aquí?

-Es q-que yo...- era el momento de la verdad, le tenía que decir la razón de todo esto o de lo contrario puede que aún esta manera no vuelva a funcionar jamás para poder estar a solas con Akari- F-fuí yo quien te dejó esa carta. No sabía de qué manera invitarte sin que Akane se diera cuenta, y es que quería decirte algo muy importante desde que hablamos esa vez.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué tienes que decirme que sea tan importante?- decidido, estaba en el punto de no retorno.

-Akari-chan- toma con algo de timidez las manos de la pelirroja y procura mirarla a los ojos-, quiero decirte que tú me gustas. Eres linda como no he conocido a nadie antes, aún incluyendo a Akane. No soy la más adecuada para hacerte una petición como esta, pero sal conmigo, por favor.

Akari se sonroja bastante, tal incluso más que cuando Chinatsu la obligó a tener aquel beso, pero no corrió, principalmente porque sería demasiado loco hacer algo así en pleno centro comercial, y además Tomoko se lo había pedido de buena manera, sin ninguna presión incluida. La pelirrosa traga grueso a la espera de alguna respuesta o reacción de parte de Akari, cada segundo era como una larga espera que la hacía sentir pesada y un poco ácida por dentro, pero finalmente logra tener una respuesta.

-N-no sé cómo pasó, pero si me hablas de al menos intentarlo... supongo que valdría la pena intentarlo- no es que fuese un "sí, te amo con locura y nunca me separaré de tu lado" o algo por el estilo, pero igual cayó muy bien para Tomoko escuchar esa respuesta.

-Gracias, te prometo que no te defraudaré y tendremos la mejor cita de todas- besa cariñosamente las manos de la pelirroja antes de continuar- ¿Hay algún sitio al que quisieras ir para empezar?

\- No es que sepa nada de citas, pero como me lo pones así, creo que podríamos ir al cine primero, ¿no?

-Entonces iremos al cine. Al menos sé que hay una película que es muy bonita. Ya verás que te va a encantar- empieza a guiar a Akari para iniciar esa cita.

* * *

**Cine**

La película había sido tal y como había descrito superficialmente Tomoko, no era un romance empalagoso ni una película trágica, sino más bien con algo de humor y un poco de amor aquí y allá. Akari quedó maravillada ante la calidad de la película y estuvo durante casi diez minutos agradeciéndole a Tomoko por llevarla a verla. Tomoko ya se sentía de a poco que le estaba ganando terreno a Chinatsu y Akane, pero todavía quedaba camino por recorrer,por lo que confiarse podía ser un muy costoso error. El siguiente paso tendría que ser almorzar algo juntas, pero de pronto suena el celular de Tomoko, y para su mala suerte era Akane.

-Moshi moshi, ¿ocurre algo?

-_Sólo te llamaba para decirte que parece que se te olvidó que debíamos estudiar. Recuerda que tenemos un proyecto muy importante por entregar_\- Tomoko casi se da un facepalm por haber olvidado algo tan importante por su obsesión de acercarse a Akari.

-Lo siento, Akane. Es que...- mira a todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta, y precisamente Akari le da una respuesta a su dilema (ella estaba escuchando de cerca la conversación telefónica), señalando a una familia unida comprando algo- ¡Es que tenía que ayudar a unos parientes a comprar ingredientes para hacer té! Ocurre que no me están dejando en paz y por eso creo que no podré ir por ahora a ayudarte. Lo siento.

-_No importa. Si tienes algo tan importante, entonces esto puede esperar un poco, pero al menos procura venir el día de hoy_.

-Lo sé, Akane. Haré lo posible para ir más tarde- cuelga algo impresionada de ver cómo surgía un nuevo obstáculo a su posible romance, pero igual no podía rendirse.

-Onee-chan es muy buena, ¿verdad?- Tomoko asiente a la pregunta de Akari, pero en el fondo no estaba interesada en hablar de Akane, sino de ella misma y Akari- ¿Adonde deberíamos ir a comer?

-Pues resulta que hay un buen restaurante donde podemos ir ahora mismo y que sirven los mejores platos de lo que tú quieras, así que vamos ahora para después llevarte a casa- ambas van casi corriendo al lugar indicado, pero Tomoko se obliga a hacer frente a otro problema en el que se acaba de meter en ese mismo momento; llevar a casa a Akari implicaba que aparecerían juntas en la puerta, vaya problema.

* * *

**Casa Akaza**

La respuesta a su problema no podía ser más simple, sólo debían pretender que una llegaba antes que la otra, y gracias a la buena disposición de Akari a ayudar, fue posible llevar a cabo ese plan. Akane no sospecharía nada y podrían estudiar tranquilamente, sobre todo Tomoko podría hacerlo. Al menos consiguió la receptividad de Akari y había la oportunidad de hacer esto en otro momento. Al parecer ayudó mucho el permitir que Akari tomase siempre las decisiones acerca de adonde ir y esas cosas, después de todo había escuchado de parte de Chinatsu que a Akari le gusta tener aunque sea un poco de atención. Perfecto, si quería atención, ahí estaba Tomoko para darle la que fuese necesaria.

A causa de la demora en el estudio, Tomoko se forzó a estar hasta tarde en aquella casa, pero finalmente pudo terminar el trabajo por aquel día y se despidió de Akane en la puerta. Al dar unos cuantos pasos ya en la calle, escuchó un silbido que le llamó la atención, y al dar la vuelta ve a Akari en la ventana de su habitación. Le hacía gesto de despirse de manera alegre, cosa que vio muy bien la pelirrosa, y aunque no pudiera hacerlo directamente, tomó un último riesgo para comprobar que sea el primer romance verdadero de Akari; le lanzó un beso al aire.

-_"Esto es lo último que puedo hacer. Si Akari-chan lo recibe, eso significa que no tendré por qué sentir envidia nunca más de Akane ni mi hermana. Este es mi manera de declarar mi triunfo"_

Lo fue. Akari recibió de buena manera el beso e inclusó se lo devolvió de la misma manera. Tomoko estaba a que explotaba de emoción por ver que sus intentos realmente la llevaron hasta este punto, había conseguido ser la primera novia de Akari. No podría estar más contenta en ese momento, así que sólo hizo como que recibía el beso devuelto y le dedicó una última sonrisa a Akari antes de desaparecer en la oscura calle, camino a casa.

-Jamás me hizo falta envidiarlas, yo siempre tuve mi propia oportunidad después de todo- hablaba sola mientras caminaba muy feliz-. Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Akane y Chinatsu por sentirme tan celosa de ellas, nunca debí sentir tanta envidia. Ahora sólo me queda estudiar hasta que tenga una nueva oportunidad de invitar a Akari-chan a algún lado, pero esta vez será más romántico. Esto ya es oficial, jejeje.

**Fin**

* * *

Como les he dicho en las palabras de autor antes de empezar, el fumado con este emparejamiento no soy yo, aunque sí es verdad que yo lo escribí XD. Hasta aquí llego por ahora, pero ya llegará el momento en que vuelva a escribir. Sólo tengo que terminar los trabajos que tengo pendientes y listo, podré buscar alguna nueva inspiración, si es que no recibo otra recomendación de alguna pareja inusual antes XD.

Hasta otra


End file.
